Hands
by Charmeleon2012
Summary: Prompt: Elsa is super-sensitive to touch, especially Anna's touch. Loosely based off of an artist's work on pixiv. Elsanna, aka icest. Am I a twisted person for putting this in the family category? Probably.


Anna came up the staircase in a hurry, her damp dress pooling at her feet as she reached the top. Her day out with Kristoff had been, for the most part, uneventful. He had insisted on teaching Anna about his trade, ice harvesting.

The princess had developed a new appreciation for ice after the return of her sister, but when it came to the work itself, well, frankly she thought it was rather boring. So, she was glad when their trip was cut short by Sven, who had gotten his tongue impossibly stuck on a large ice block. Anna was more than happy then to have an excuse to see her sister. Since the incident, Elsa has spent all of her free time with Anna. The problem was, the queen of Arendelle didn't exactly have a lot of free time. Often she was stuck in meetings with neighboring countries, or filing paperwork, or dealing with wages for the staff. She treasured the time spent with her sister, though she knows deep down it would never make up for the time they had lost.

Finishing up her work early for once, Elsa made her way to Anna's room to see if the girl had been waiting for her. Upon finding an empty chamber, she traversed through the castle, inquiring the staff if they had seen the princess. She eventually came to the conclusion that Anna had gone out for the day, presumably with Kristoff. The thought made Elsa feel uneasy, for no reason she could identify. Kristoff was a good man with good intentions. Both girls had grown exceptionally fond of him, though Anna had politely turned down his attempts at romancing her in favor of a close friendship. Elsa didn't understand this; after all, her sister had been yearning to know what true love felt like for the longest time. Secretly, though, a part of her was intensely relieved. Her mind having wandered to other places, the Queen was sufficiently startled when she suddenly had a fistful of Anna's dress in her grip. A smaller body collided with hers and she grunted, keeping herself upright with the iron grip on the redhead's hips. Anna looked up with an apologetic gaze and noticed the rising flush on her sister's cheeks.

"Hi," was all she said, feeling her own face heating up.

"Hi," Elsa returned, sounding rather breathless. Regaining her conscience, the Queen's hands began to retract from Anna's dress. To her surprise, however, they held firm. It felt as if she were glued to the fabric.

Looking down, Elsa gasped in shock. Where her hands lay, a thick patch of ice had formed over her sister's damp dress. Panicking, she tugged harder on the garment, and realizing their predicament, Anna's fingers started working to chip away the ice. Her brows drew together in worry.

"Elsa, you froze my dress. Are you alright?" Ever the loving sister, Anna's first concerns were for Elsa. The blonde's powers always seemed to go awry when she experienced powerful emotions. She wondered if something had gone wrong at one of the royal meetings.

Meanwhile, Elsa was working hard to wrench her hands free, without tearing Anna's dress. She flinched when she heard a loud rip, praying that it was only the ice giving way.

"Anna, I'm really sorry! I didn't see you and I- why is your dress soaked?" She noticed her sister squirm at the question. Before she answered, her hands gently tugged Elsa's unstuck as the ice around them had gradually thawed.

"Well, Kristoff wanted to teach me about his business, but we ended up coming home early because Sven got his tongue stuck on ice and while he was running around trying to get it off he may have accidentally bumped me and pushed me into the creek, but it was an accident!" The Queen blinked, unprepared for Anna's rapid explanation, practically in one breath. The girl was panting lightly now, and Elsa's eyes wandered to her lips, slightly parted. She absentmindedly wondered what it would be like to-

Suddenly, Anna jerked forward. A sleek ice sheet had formed beneath the two, and the redhead's feet reacted immediately to the lack of traction. She took hold of Elsa's shoulders then, and the Queen's hands went instinctively back to Anna's waist. Almost immediately, ice crystals began to form on the fabric.

"I- I- shit." Elsa's jerked her hands back, and Anna stumbled again. But her sister was backing away now, running away. She wasn't going to risk freezing Anna again because she couldn't control her stupid emotions.

"Elsa? Els, what- whoa." The princess rocked forward as she made her way off the ice, but it continued to spread beneath Elsa's retreating steps. "Wait!" She was very worried now. The Queen hadn't experienced such lack of control since the incident. Not to mention it wasn't in her nature to swear, ever. Half sliding, half running, Anna grabbed Elsa's arm before she turned the corner.

"What is up with you?" Anna squeezed harder as her sister tried to pull away. "No way, Elsa. You're not running away from me again. Now, what's the matter?"

"Anna, please, don't touch me!"

"Don't touch- but why?"

"I can't control myself. Remember? My powers. They control me." She attempted tofree herself again. Anna held firm.

"No, they don't. You can't think like that. Stop struggling and look at me for a second, will you?" The redhead took hold of Elsa's hands and turned her around in one swift movement. They were ice cold, and small traces of frost appeared on Anna's hands, but they quickly dissipated.

"Did you see that? That was all you. You refuse to hurt me, because you told yourself you wouldn't. You're strong like that. You're in control." The eldest relaxed at the words, if only slightly. Her body temperature began to drop, but Anna could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't entirely convinced.

Carefully, as if she were approaching a timid duckling, Anna raised her sister's hands to her lips. Her eyes met Elsa's as she kissed the Queen's knuckles, one by one. Elsa quivered at the gesture as her body began to warm rapidly. The princess took this as a notion to continue, and her lips met creamy skin once more before she turned Elsa's hand over to press soft kisses to her palm. A tiny mewl slipped past the taller girl's lips.

"_Anna_." The younger girl paused at her name, exclaimed in a sharp gasp as her tongue darted out to graze Elsa's palm. Growing bold, Anna's tongue came out again, this time trailing up the Queen's index finger. Her breathing was shallow now; her free hand came up to cover her mouth as she forced herself not to cry out. Still, muffled groans met Anna's ears, egging her on. Even she wasn't expecting what happened next.

"**Anna!**" Her cry rang through the hallway, and the princess silently prayed that there weren't any servants around to hear it. Anna had slipped Elsa's finger into her mouth, sucking lightly. The eldest called out to her again, quiet but desperate.

"Anna, _please_." Her eyes riveted to meet her sister's, and one look at Elsa's face had heat spiking through her whole body. The Queen's face was flushed red, her teeth clamped desperately around the curled finger of her free hand. Puffs of steam rose from her mouth as her chest heaved, indicating that the external temperature had dropped substantially.

Anna, however, could not feel this. It was as if her sister were trapped within some kind of personal emergency cooling system. Elsa's body wasn't used to such extreme heat, and as the girl's mind shorted out, so did her powers.

Taking pity on the trembling Queen, Anna released the finger in her mouth with a soft pop. Almost instantly, a loose trail of saliva froze up, a light snow beginning to fall as Elsa's mind tried to comprehend what had just occurred.

Meanwhile, Anna became worried once more. What had she done? What must Elsa be thinking? The redhead did not realize how sensitive her sister's hands really were; so much so that she had effectively stopped every thought process with a few simple touches.

The Queen snapped out of her stupor and began to mumble semi-incoherently.

"What was that?" Anna murmured. Her emotions had shifted from concerned to a little turned on as she watched Elsa lick her lips. She tried her sentence again, cheeks reddening once more.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

The princess grinned, her eyes darkening considerably as she reached for Elsa's hand. This time, the eldest didn't pull away. Their fingers intertwined, and Anna gave her sister a look that set the taller girl on fire.

"Of course I wanna build a snowman."


End file.
